


My escape the night (Season 3)

by Ninjasw3431



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Escape the night remix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjasw3431/pseuds/Ninjasw3431
Summary: I disliked a lot of things in escape the night so i am doing my own season 3! I gifted this to @canufeelthemagictonight in hope she will do her own (-:





	1. Vegan hot dogs (Clowns Here Kill)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



> Sorry but since I am lazy I will only be covering the challenges (-:

"The first one into the death challenge is the super spy," announced Calliope  
"Damn it," says Teala  
"The second person into the challenge is the daredevil," said Calliope  
"What the hell," says Roi  
And with that Teala chooses Matt and Roi chooses Safiya. They go into the tent and see the clowns surrounding them. Teala and Roi are tied to the wonder wheels. The challenge begins. Safiya stumbles on the first step where as Matt goes ahead.  
"Go Matt," screams Teala  
Whilst Matt respects other peoples cultures he is unsure why anyone likes vegan hot dogs. As he finishes his first hot dog he sees Safiya has caught up with him. She is struggling to but in her brain she knows she must save Roi. She squirts tomato sauce in her mouth to chug down the hot dogs. Safiya then moves onto the rubber chicken challenge. Teala is losing hope in Matt. He is still with war with the Vegan hot dogs. Matt finally catches up to her just as her chicken flies Majestically into the bucket. Teala starts screaming. Matt lands his chicken in just as Safiya finishes her last task.  
"No, this isn't happening, No please," screams Teala trying to escape her bonds.  
"Bye, Bye," says the head clown, smiling.  
Pain goes through her gut until she welcomes death. And death does what she says. Matt feels awful. She trusted him. And he failed her.


	2. Battle of the cinnamon rolls (Venomous Affections)

"If you are the dare devil of this group, prove it!" says Nikita

"Check this out then," says Roi as he topples over the tower. The group is shook.

* * *

 

"It is now time to vote," says Calliope After everyone has cast there vote Calliope shuffles and the person drawn is

 

 

 

The jet setter.

Everyone is shook. Nikita is in pain as her vote was proved miscalculated. Ro smiles sadly. Matt being angry would be an understatement. He is super pissed. "Who voted for her?" demands Matt

"It's fine Matt," says Ro

"I did," says Nikita. "I feel she hasn't been pulling her weight, and besides I know she can handle it,"

"So that means you're directly responsible if she dies," Matt yells

 Matt gives Ro one last hug before they go to there death challenge. Roi is sad it is him and Ro but knows he has to make it out alive. Before the have there challenge there are a few complications. The major one being that Ro doesn't fit the suits. They find some pegs and manage to sort of make it work. And with that the challenge begins. Roi takes an early lead with 2 nil but Ro quickly catches up. It is still tied when they reach 3-3. Ro gets the lead at 4-3 and she close the gap as she gets the last tile in place. The snake woman emerges to a terrified Roi. Ro is so sad about Roi but knows she can't stop. Roi's screams of pain leave the air just before they cleanse the artefact. As Ro enters the lounge Nikita and Matt are still yelling. Ro is happy to she matt again but feels the touch of betrayal from Nikita. She voted me in. She wants me dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the drama! So I have decided we will have a vote on who is dying next! Will it be...  
> Jc Caylen?  
> Colleen Ballinger?  
> Safiya Nygard?  
> Rossana Pansino?  
> Manny Mua?  
> Matpat?  
> Nikita Dragun?  
> Joey Graccefa? because its my story and I am happy to kill him off (-:  
> Vote in the comments now (-:


	3. Brains v Brains (Man with no name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, but with school and everything I am quite busy (-:

Team Matt has lost. Matt is heartbroken. Him, JC, and Safiya Ro are up for Elimination. After the votes are cast Calliope shuffles the cards. "The first person in is...,"

"The hippie," 

"What who voted for me?" says a startled Jc

The detective card is second to be drawn. 

"Bye matt, you can do this," says Ro. After they leave the challenge begins. JC takes an early lead with 3-1. Matt thinks of Ro and tries harder and evens the score. It is tied until JC takes a lead and finishes collecting letters. Matt quickly catches up. Finally, the voice of the detective rings out. "Benjamin." JC tries to run but the man with no name catches up and promptly strangles him. Matt is sad as he goes into the lounge. The 3rd artefact is cleansed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the death but you asked for it!


	4. Strength (Strong like a demon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected turn of events put an unlikely pair in the challenge.

Crap, thinks joey as he walks into the lounge. He knows that he hasn't been into a challenge and is quite weak. Colleen comes out of nowhere with her "You are are evil" speech. Meanwhile the detective is not happy. He decides that now is not the time for his "this is sexist" speech. Manny talks about how he won the strength challenge so they should put Joey VS. Matt. Matt pulls off some epic splits. As the cards are shuffled. Matt prays. His prays are answered and Manny and Joey are sent into the final challenge. Colleen softly sings hallelujah. As the start the tires Manny makes an early lead. And with that he has won one event. The shot-put brings out a surprising victor in Joey. Manny starts to freak but then calms down at Nikitas taunt to the strongman. But Joeys determination brings out a surprising win. Manny's buckets fall. Nikita is a step away from slitting The strong mans and or Veronica's throat. She decides to withhold the temptation. As Manny runs with the dumbbells he just makes it back first with a cheer from Nikita.  
The Arm-wrestling table is pulled out again. As predicted Manny instantly wins. Joey screams as he is pinned to the ground. The world around him collapses around him as he feels the familiar feeling of the world going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the Savant reaches his demise. And next time on Ninjasw3431 tortures himself I will be writing my Maiden of madness piece. Yay?


	5. Hero (Twin dolls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gather your tissues as you enjoy this emotional roller-coaster.

Madness. That is the only way anyone can describe it. Someone, right here, right now will enter this iron maiden. Everyone is worried. No one is safe. Every starts saying about every clue they have solved. It becomes clear the obvious. Colleen has by far done the least. She starts freaking out, but no one cares. Someone has to go in there. And no one wants it to be them. Colleen is feeling scared and betrayed. Why would her so-called "friends" turn on her. In her mid, as she goes up to vote, she decides to pick someone who hasn't done much. In the end she knows it doesn't matter. As Matt goes up to vote he doesn't know who to pick. He eventually decides on a trouble-maker card. She has been quite shady, even though no one deserves this. As Ro goes up she decides on Nikita. They don't need troublemakers in the group. As Nikita goes up she starts to worry. Her stack is not as high as the rest. She of course chooses Colleen. So does Manny. As Safiya goes up she ends up doing eeny meany miny mo. The record producers card is selected. As Calliope shuffles Colleen realises she might not be quite as doomed as she thought.  
"The person going into the maiden of madness is... The Jettsetter," says calliope.  
Colleen is mortified. She chose Ro for the sake of choosing someone. Safiya steps in front of a terrified and betrayed Ro, in a protectoive manor. Nikita and Manny gasp,unsure on what to do. Matt, who sees actions over words, moves before he even thinks about it. He knows he must save Ro no matter what the cost. He leaps up into the maiden of madness and with a flourish he closes the doors on himself. His dying screams go on for only 5 seconds but it seems like an eternity. His dying screams never leave anyone. Ro screams, Safiya howls and Manny and Nikita gasp. But worst of all is Colleen, who knows deep down that truly she killed the detective. That she is solely responsible for the battered corpse of the carnival masters latest victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
